robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Dora the E-plorer
(Cut to different framed pictures of Dora on the wall, then moves to a teenage Dora sitting on a sofa texting on her cellphone.) Mrs. Marquez: [unseen] Dora! DORA! Dora: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-TUH? Mrs. Marquez: It's almost time for your quinceanera! I need you to run to the store! Dora: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FINE-UH! (Cut to marquee that says "Dora the Explorer: Quinceanera Special") (Cut to Dora in the alcoholic drinks section of the store) Dora: [reading shopping list] Soda, cookies, horchata... [crumples up shopping list and tosses it aside] BARF! [turns to audience] Help me out! Which beer has the highest alcohol by volume? (A computer cursor appears and clicks on the Lager bottle.) Dora: Good choice! [picks up the Lager bottle] Backpack: Uh, Dora... You're not old enough to buy that! Dora: No sh*t! [puts the bottle inside Backpack] Backpack: Dora, please no! It's wrong- [Dora stuffs another bottle inside Backpack's mouth, which gags him] Dora: Now let's complete this transaction! [runs out of the store] Cashier: Hey! Stop that kid! (Dora stands in the middle of the street with tenements in the backdrop.) Dora: [turns to audience] I need your help again! I need everybody to shout, "WHERE MY MOTHERF***ING MAP AT?!" (The computer cursor appears again and clicks on Backpack.) Dora: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH! [pulls out Map and opens him up] Map, show me where to find my friend Marcus. He's always holding. Map: I uh, I don't know, Dora. (Dora, annoyed, tears off part of Map.) Map: [screams in pain] Okay, okay! He's at the park on Twelve under the jungle gym! Dora: [excited] He said might have some X, too! [crumples up Map and tosses him aside while talking to the audience] You can call me "Dora the X-plorer!" (Cut to Dora's quinceanera party, with Dora wearing a pink and orange dress) Dora: [drunk while looking at the audience] Hey! I need your help! [gestures at her friends] Paulo or Maria? (The computer cursor appears again and clicks on Maria.) Dora: No argument here! [begins making out with Maria] (Paulo and a group of turned-on men gasp and pull out their camera phones and take pictures of Dora and Maria making out.) Swiper: [wearing a zoot suit and lifting up girls' skirts to look under, chuckling] Just call me the "virginity" Swiper. Dora: [turns to Swiper and waving her hand] Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Girl: [walks past Dora and Maria] You're too ''late. (Girl walks to Swiper. Swiper jumps into girl's arms as the girl walks backwards into the maintenance room.) '''Swiper:' Oh, man! (Mr. and Mrs. Marquez are sitting at a table, watching the party.) Mrs. Marquez: I wish Boots was here to see our little girl become a woman! Mr. Marquez: Monkeys are cute when they're little, but Boots... got big. (Cut to a black and white TV screen with a large van. An old woman is talking to Boots.) Old Woman: Oh hello, Boots! Boots: [growls and attacks the old woman, killing her] (Some policemen appear to stop the assault.) Policeman 1: Get away! Policeman 2: Get a- Oh my God! Oh my- (Policeman 1 shoots Boots, killing him.) (Cut back to Mr. and Mrs. Marquez. Most of the party guests run out of the building.) Boy: Oh my God! Dora's on the roof! Dora: [standing at the roof's edge, looking at the audience] I bet I can fly. Do you think I can fly? [pauses for a moment, then begins crying] I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO HEAR YOU! THAT'S THE SHOW'S BIG LIE!!!! [proceeds to jump] WOOHOOOOO- [splats on the ground and dies] (Everyone at the party, including Dora's parents, witnesses Dora's jump.) Everyone: Ooh! Aww... Paulo: Oh, she missed the pool... (Cue static) Category:Transcriptions Uncompleted Category:Transcriptions